Rolisica
Rolisica is a constitutional federal republic composed of several federal districts and three major satellite territories. The federal districts that serve the primary role of governing the nation is geographically more than 3,300 km (2,051 mi) from Madagascar. The main island, formerly Grande Terre of France, is 6,675 km2 (2,577 sq mi) in area and is surrounded by a further 300 smaller islands and islets, forming an archipelago of 7,215 km2 (2,786 sq mi). The climate is raw and chilly with frequent high winds throughout the year. The surrounding seas are generally rough and they remain ice-free year-round. Two time zones are covered. __TOC__ Etymology History French territories Kerguelen Islands appears as the "Ile de Nachtegal" on Philippe Buache's map from 1754 before the island was officially discovered in 1772. The Buache map has the title Carte des Terres Australes comprises entre le Tropique du Capricorne et le Pôle Antarctique où se voyent les nouvelles découvertes faites en 1739 au Sud du Cap de Bonne Esperance ('Map of the Southern Lands contained between the Tropic of Capricorn and the Antarctic Pole, where the new discoveries made in 1739 to the south of the Cape of Good Hope may be seen'). It is possible this early name was after Tasman's ship "De Zeeuwsche Nachtegaal." On the Buache map, "Ile de Nachtegal" is located at 43°S, 72°E, about 6 degrees north and 2 degrees east of the accepted location of Grande Terre. The islands were officially discovered by the French navigator Yves-Joseph de Kerguelen-Trémarec on 12 February 1772. The next day Charles de Boisguehenneuc landed and claimed the island for the French crown. Yves de Kerguelen organised a second expedition in 1773 and arrived at the "baie de l'Oiseau" by December of the same year. On 6 January 1774 he commanded his lieutenant, Henri Pascal de Rochegude, to leave a message notifying any passers-by of the two passages and of the French claim to the islands. Thereafter, a number of expeditions briefly visited the islands, including that of Captain James Cook in December 1776 during his third voyage, who verified and confirmed the passage of de Kerguelen by discovering and annotating the message left by the French navigator. The Kerguelen Islands, along with the islands of Amsterdam and St Paul, and the Crozet archipelago were officially annexed by France in 1893, and were included as possessions in the French constitution in 1924 (in addition to that portion of Antarctica claimed by France and known as Adélie Land; as with all Antarctic territorial claims, France's possession on the continent is held in abeyance until a new international treaty is ratified that defines each claimant's rights and obligations). Kerguelen was continually occupied since 1950 by scientific research teams, with a population of 50 to 100 frequently present. There was also a French satellite tracking station. Until 1955, the Kerguelen Islands were administrative-wise part of the French Colony of Madagascar and Dependencies. That same year they collectively became known as Les Terres australes et antarctiques françaises (French Southern and Antarctic Lands) and were administratively part of the French Départment d'outre-mer de la Réunion. Independence and expansion In 1999, the Euro was introduced to Europe as its currency in the drive to transition the continent to a single country. This weakened France's economy, and by the next year, despite the currency's strong value, France could not keep its claims on its south Indian territories. In 2004 the islands were permanently transformed into their own respective entities, which became known as the South Indian Ocean States; having inherited another group of five very remote tropical islands, les îles Éparses, though they were initially not taken advantage of due to the economic troubles the states soon faced. First South Indian Ocean State War Tensions rose quickly between the new states in the face of these economic challenges, and in 2007, a large scale war erupted among the states. The war was largely defined by the political differences that emerged from the states, which had a sharp contrast between Capitalism and Socialism. On the Capitalist side, Oglea and Sciania were on the defensive from the socialist Eshaiji, Sastrus, and the moderate Fefraorus nations. Suffering a defeat by shear numbers, the geographically largest states of Oglea and Sciania were forced to give up land at the war's end in 2009; the latter of which was split in half out of fear that it could easily rebound in another war, and had economic sanctions imposed. The war would stimulate a large nationalist movement within the two nations, with many of the citizens wanting revenge for what they perceived as a forced recession. In the nation's presidential election the next year, their calls would be answered in the form of the right-wing candidate Wallace Celestine, who openly opposed the leaders of the neighboring states, despite the tensions that persisted. The election was held on October 12, 2010; and Wallace won in a landslide victory. As a result, the president elect; who had served in the war, was inaugurated as the second and last president of Sciania on January 10, 2011. Despite his inflammatory comments made to the surrounding hostile states, Wallace made no active effort to escalate tensions, and focused on the economy. He implemented a supply-side system of economics to pick up the stagnating economy. Despite an initial recession, Sciana's economy began to soar by 2013, and, while kept a large secret at the time, a large military buildup was started through massive arms purchasing from nations such as the US. A strong economy continued into 2015, and to the rest of the states' surprise, Sciania became the strongest country economically of the islands. Subsequently, as the election rolled around on October 13, 2015, Wallace won by a landslide. The next month, however, a spy unit from Eshaiji discovered a large amounts of military equipment, and reported it to the government, which then publicly announced it to all of the states in attempt to embarrass the Scianian president. A dramatic increase in tensions occurred, and in November, after a series of small acts of aggression by Eshaiji, war broke out when it caused the deaths of five Scianian senators by bombing the railroad which directly linked the two nations as they were en route to attempt easing tensions. Second South Indian Ocean State War On November 22, the day after five Scianian senators were killed in a bombing orchestrated by Eshaiji, Wallace declared war on the aggressor nation. This led to a chain reaction of war being declared on Sciania by Sastrus, to which Oglea declared war on Sastrus. The first major battle of the war was the retribution bombing of the Eshaiji capital grounds by Sciania. The bombing resulted in the complete destruction of the 6-story capitol tower (which had been vacated by the nation's leaders in advance) and the rest of the grounds, which resulted in over 30 fatalities. Unification Reconstruction Urbanization and economic growth Vietnam War